Tu ne peux pas échapper
by CyradisX
Summary: Der Leiter für das neue Gefängnis war Harry Potter. Doch einige Gefangenen hatten keinen Respekt vor ihm, weswegen Harry ziemlich zu tun kriegt... TR x HP x BZ
1. Vorwort

Titel: Harry Potter - Tu ne peux pas échapper

Titelübersetzung: Harry Potter - Du kannst nicht entkommen

Autor: Cyradis

Widmung: CaptainKaos

Genre: Dark, Shounen-Ai, Lemon/Lime

Rating: PG-13

Warnung: Slash, Gewalt...

Pairing: Tom Riddle x Harry Potter x Blaise Zabini

Inhalt:  
Der Krieg ist vorbei und die Schwarzmagier sitzen im Gefängnis. Nur einer will selbst nach den schlimmsten Folterein nicht aufgeben und versucht zu fliehen, was eine gewisse Person nicht auf sich sitzen lassen kann...

Disclaimer:  
Alle Original Charaktere, Tränke, Zaubersprüche und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling

Zeit: 2002 - 4 Jahre nach Harrys Hogwartsabschluss

Kommentar:  
Bei ungefragtem Entnehmen des Inhalts werd ich den Verantwortlichen mit allen mitteln zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Wer etwas aus dieser FanFiction entnehmen möchte, kann mir gern eine Nachricht zukommen lassen und um Erlaubnis fragen.

Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FF's sind nicht wissentlich beabsichtig!

Archiv: Animexx.de, FanFiktion.de, FanFiction. net


	2. Prolog

**Prolog: Ghucatraz**

Der Krieg war vorbei... Städte waren zerstört worden. Geld war nicht mehr wichtig. Viele Menschen, egal ob 'Gut' oder 'Böse', waren gestorben. Familien wurden zerrissen. Ein Menschenleben war weniger wert gewesen als etwas Dreck an den Schuhen...  
Die Beamten hatten versprochen, sobald der Krieg vorbei wäre, würde alles anders werden. Ein Irrtum. Eine Illusion, um die Menschen zu beeinflussen. Es hatte sich gar nichts verändert. Immer noch wurde täglich Blut vergossen. Das Leben an sich war egal. Sobald einer jemand nicht den vorgeschriebenen Richtlinien entsprach, wurde er umgebracht.

Besonders grausam war es in Ghucatraz, dem Zauberergefängnis. Nachdem Askaben im Krieg zerstört wurden war, kamen die Häftlinge in dieses Gefängnis.  
Das Gefängnis war aus dem alten Mauerwerk Askabans erbaut worden. Doch jetzt war die Insel, auf welcher es stand, nicht mehr auf dem Meer zu finden, sondern schwebte über England hinweg. Eine magische Barriere umgab sie, so dass sie nur von denen gesehen werden konnte, die damit etwas zu tun hatten.

Das Gefängnis war noch viel schrecklicher geworden. Es gab zwischen den Zellen keine Gitter mehr. Alles war aus kaltem, festen Stein. Es gab keine Fenster. Doch trotzdem fegte ein eisiger Wind durch das Zuchthaus. Die Zellen wurden nur von kleinen Lichtkugeln erhellt. Eine Tür gab es nicht. Das Essen wurde magisch in die Zellen gebracht. Und wenn ein Zauberer in die Zelle musste, erschien ein magischer Durchgang.  
Im Inneren war nicht sehr viel Platz. In einer Ecke lag auf dem Boden immer Stroh, dass als Schlafplatz diente. Schräg gegenüber war hinter einer kleinen Trennwand das Nötigste für ein bisschen Hygiene. Dazwischen war etwas Platz von gerade mal zwei Metern.

Die Gefangenen verbrachten ihren gesamten Aufenthalt in diesen Zellen und wurden nur herausgeholt, wenn sie Besuch bekamen, was nur selten der Fall war. Sobald einer der Gefangenen nicht gehorchte, wurden zur Strafe alle mit einem Fluch belegt und der Schuldige anschließend noch gefoltert.

Der größte Unterschied zwischen Askaban und Ghucatraz waren wohl die magischen Wächter. Die Dementoren waren während des Krieges verschwunden. Deswegen hüteten jetzt andere Wesen das Gefängnis. Ombressencer.  
Diese Geschöpfe schienen ähnlich wie Dementoren. Sie waren ebenfalls in Umhänge gehüllt, aber darunter befand sich kein Körper. Es waren nur dunkle Schemen, denen nur violette Augen etwas mehr Gestalt gaben.  
Diese Kreaturen waren bis zu dem Krieg in eine Höhle gebannt gewesen, da sie wie Dementoren nicht zwischen 'Gut' und 'Böse' unterschieden. Nur waren sie viel grausamer als ihre Vorgänger.

Die Ombressencer waren unberechenbar. Aus diesem Grund mussten auch Zauberer in Ghucatraz arbeiten, um die Ombressencer etwas zu kontrollieren.  
Der Leiter für das Gefängnis Ghucatraz war kein anderer als Harry Potter...


End file.
